


Deer

by listerinezero



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Apocalypse
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6987190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/listerinezero/pseuds/listerinezero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morning in Westchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deer

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Spoiler for Apocalypse.
> 
> Just trying to stretch my writing muscles a little bit. It's been a while.

Erik takes his coffee outside to one of the concrete benches overlooking the south lawn. He still isn’t sleeping well, though that’s no one’s fault but his own. He’s been given every welcome, every kindness, every comfort available, but still he does not sleep. He stares at the ceiling, listens to the birds outside, and when the sun starts to rise, he goes outside to watch the deer.

The whitetail deer in Westchester are pests, not friends. The people around here regard them as little more than overgrown rabbits, every gardener’s enemy number one. A hundred years ago, deer were nearly wiped out in the northeastern United States, but now they’re everywhere, destroying apple orchards and front fenders alike.

The state issues hunting permits every year to cull the herd, but maybe they could just talk to the deer, Erik thinks. Nina could have told them to stay away from the highway. The deer would have listened to her.

_“Dzień dobry.”_ He hears a familiar voice and his heart thumps.

But no, it’s Charles. “Good morning.”

Erik clears his throat and wipes his eye. “Good morning,” he says.

“You’re up early.” Charles takes his hand. “Everything all right?”

It’s a beautiful morning, all birdsongs and sparkling dew. There was a time when he would have given anything to be where he is now. Back then he had nothing to give.

He squeezes Charles’ hand. “Fine. I’m fine.”


End file.
